Update:4139 - Minor Update (Build 4139), New Workshop Highlight
Happy 2016! As you may have noticed we've removed the Christmas decorations this week with a new patch. While this update is relatively small, we did toss in a few improvements. Build 4139 - Jan. 7th *'Modifications' **Reverted Christmas-themed loading screens back to the old ones **Removed "Reindeer Car" option *'Level Editor' **Added Tool "Subdivide Track" which adds a track node in the center of a track segment, making it two segments **Added the TestFromCheckpoint tool to the level editor that will move the car spawner and jump into the level to test from that point **Added Ancient Sideless Road object (Roads > Ancient > Sideless) **Changed "LinkID" on the TeleporterEntrance to "Teleports To" to help clarify its functionality **Pressing "Enter" in the level editor when the color picker or a popup list is open won't try to run the snap track nodes tool **Pressing "Escape" now cancels color change when color picker is open **Pressing "Enter" now closes color picker **Pressing "Enter" now confirms change when using move / rotate / scale tools **You can now type in numeric values when using move / rotate / scale tools **Snap Track Nodes tool can now be run when nothing is selected (it prints a line explaining how to get it to work in the level editor) **Removed extra spacing in level editor tab tray layout **Trigger colliders are now displayed in the level editor both visually and in the properties **Meshes are now combined when entering play mode in the level editor (should improve performance when testing levels) **Removed the ability to set the colors of the wheels on the CarSpawner in the level editor *'Bug Fixes' **Fixed issue in Aftermath where the gravity toggle could get hit unintentionally while in the gravityless zone if just missing the teleporter **Fixed bug where SnapCarSpawnerToStartZone tool wouldn't undo/redo properly **Fixed bug where the level editor would lock up if a Directional Light was apart of a group (only affects older levels that had Directional Lights) **Fixed bug where color picker could stay open when testing the level **Fixed bug where properties tab would sometimes fail to update **Fixed flicker in property tab when selecting different objects WORKSHOP HIGHLIGHT We've also highlighted 5 new community-made levels in the main menu. Check them out! http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=546105655 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=543799874 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=592629829 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=531942867 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=588625486 HELLO TO NEW PLAYERS! If you're one of the many to pick up Distance during the Winter Sale, thanks for supporting the team! Distance has been in development alongside a passionate community since our Kickstarter in 2012. We wouldn't be where we're at without players' encouragement and constructive feedback. If you'd like to dive deeper into our community, I recommend checking out Speedy Saturday and the community-run Discord server. Speedy Saturday is a weekly community-run meetup where fellow players race the latest Workshop levels and chat on Discord. It's a friendly group, and I do my best to join in when I can. Read about it here: http://steamcommunity.com/app/233610/discussions/0/528398719786414266/ As 2016 fires up we're constructing our tentative plan for the year. We're also doing our best to read through all of the feedback generated during the holidays. Keep the great feedback coming, and stay tuned for our next major update. - Jordan (@torcht for more frequent dev updates)